


Not confused

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (by which I mean Stiles courts Derek who is a werewolf...), Derek Has Issues, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Written for the prompt:I wish you would write a fic where Stiles begins to quietly court Derek and one by one the pack notices and finally Derek notices too. And Derek is so unused to people really wanting HIM instead of his name or his body thinks it's a mistake at first and tries to tell Stiles he's confused. Stiles, of course, is "nope, in love with you. Not confused and not stopping unless you tell me to stop" Derek doesn't tell him to stop. Eventually, Derek even believes him.





	Not confused

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged one of those "I wish you would write a fic where" and Nonnie sent me this awesome prompt and I got so inspired that I wrote it? Idek. I wrote it, and I finished it? THANK YOU NONNIE! ♥♥♥
> 
> ([On tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178558748337) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/137911))
> 
> This is unbetaed. Any mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

“He’ll see it eventually,” Peter said and Stiles looked up from where he was tying his shoes.

“Who will see what?”

“Derek,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes. “Your courting.”

“Oh.” Stiles cheeks were a little warmer than he’d have liked, and he focused on his shoes again. “I just-.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself for me,” Peter interrupted, “anyone with a nose worth its name should know how you feel about him by now.”

“I’m that obvious, huh?” Stiles lifted an eyebrow at him and straightened up.

“Not obvious, no, but you’re in love.” Peter shrugged. “For what it’s worth, I support you.”

Stiles let out a huff of air, much more relieved than he thought acceptance from Peter would have him. “Thank you.”

“He likes pie. He’s-. Well, you’ve seen him eat, I’m not sure if he’s punishing himself or what he’s doing, but he has a sweet tooth, always have, and he likes pie. Blueberry especially. His mom always made rhubarb for him, but I think that might-. Blueberry is safer.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll keep that in mind,” Stiles said with a smile, already planning on baking for the next pack meeting. “Thanks, Peter.”

“Not a problem,” Peter said, his smile surprisingly soft.

• **•** •

“I’m starting to think everyone sees it but him,” Stiles said.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Malia said.

“Peter noticed first, then you, then Kira, hell, most of the pack knows by now, and all our parents, and he’s still…” Stiles trailed off and gestured vaguely, but Malia nodded.

“Yeah, he’s a bit dense with that.” Stiles glared at her, but she just rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, he is.”

“Well. Yes, but you shouldn’t _say_ it.”

“It’s not like he’ll hear me,” Malia said with a shrug.

“But still,” Stiles grumbled.

“Have you tried food?”

“Not yet, just dessert,” Stiles said and Malia nodded.

“I know what you’re gonna say, so just don’t, but I do know that he likes deer.” He opened his mouth and she leveled him with a look. “Cooked.”

“Oh. He does?”

“Yeah, we had it with dad once, he and Peter were there, dad made deer and Derek loved it.”

“Huh. Cool. Can I have your dad’s number?”

Malia snorted, but she did give him Henry’s number.

• **•** •

“What are you doing?”

Stiles carefully removed his hand from Derek’s shoulder. “Touching you? Was that bad? I’m sorry-.”

“No, not _that_ , that’s fine,” Derek said dismissively, “you know I don’t mind that, but the food, the gifts, the compliments?”

“Oh, that.” Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to will his cheek to not be as warm. “I’m kinda, uh, courting you?”

“You’re courting me.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Why?”

“Uh.” Stiles blinked at him. “Because I’m in love with you.”

Derek raised his eyebrows. “Is it the body or the name?”

Stiles blinked again. “The what?” he asked, before he understood. “No, neither, what the fuck, no. It’s _you_. The sense of humor, the kindness, the smile, the brain.” He gestured to Derek’s chest. “The heart.”

“The heart,” Derek breathed, then he huffed out a humorless laugh. “I think you’re confused and you should probably stop wasting money and energy on me.”

“Yeah, no, I’m really not confused, Derek,” Stiles said, his brows furrowed as he kept eye contact. “I’m in love with you. Yes, you’re attractive, but that’s not-, that’s not what I see? I see you, I’m in love with your stupidly dry humor, your loyalty, your desire to help.” He tapped a finger against Derek’s temple and Derek frowned at him but stayed still. “I’m in love with how fucking smart you are. That you’re a polyglot and that you prefer to read books in their native language. You. Not your looks. Or your name. It’s a good name, though, I like it, but-.” He shrugged. “I’m not a born wolf, it doesn’t mean the same to me.”

Derek shook his head, just a little, but it was there. “I know you’re not lying, I know you believe it yourself, but-.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Stiles interrupted. “Because that’s the only reason for me to stop, if you actively tell me to stop, that you don’t want it.”

Derek almost looked like he had been punched, with how he hunched in on himself and looked down on the floor. He didn’t say anything though, just stood there looking tortured, and Stiles gave him a minute before gently squeezing his shoulder again.

“Tell me to stop and I will, but until then, I really do love you, for you.”

• **•** •

Derek frowned a lot at Stiles after that. He watched him, blatantly stared at him during pack meetings or movie nights, whenever they met, he just stared. Stiles let him, and he kept complimenting him, kept bringing him little gifts he thought he would like, kept making him food and dessert, and Derek always mumbled out a quiet _thank you_ , and he didn’t tell him to stop.

It was more than a month later that Stiles was the last to leave and Derek hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder.

“Would you stay a little?”

“Of course,” Stiles said easily. “What’s up?”

Derek moved his hand from Stiles’ shoulder to his cheek, a barely there touch, and Stiles almost followed his hand when he retracted it.

“You’re sure,” Derek said.

“I am, yes.” Stiles tilted his head as he watched Derek. “Are you?”

“About what I feel, yes. About everything else, no, not at all.”

“What do you feel?” Stiles asked carefully and Derek smiled, a small and soft smile.

“Love,” he said.

“And about everything else? Can you do anything if you’re not sure?”

“I trust you,” Derek said, then he held his hand out for Stiles, who took it immediately. “I trust you.”

Stiles gently stroked his thumb over Derek’s hand as he took a step closer. “I trust you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome =D ♥


End file.
